Arthur Orwell
__TOC__ Easy to bore yet incredibly intelligent in his own right, Arthur uses his skills to find opportunities for his unit, [https://blooming-stars.fandom.com/wiki/Category:BREAK BREAK]. His well-off English family focuses primarily in the Arts, which makes him joining the Art Club practically a given. The Orwells place attention on freedom and individuality, which Arthur upholds to the utmost degree. Arthur loves to tease others. Although Arthur does not have many people he considers friends, his bright personality allows others to see him in a positive light, and what bad impressions they have of him can be changed quite easily. History Arthur was born in London, England and is the youngest of the family’s four children. Arthur was surrounded by unbridled creativity for all of his life; his father is a famous artist throughout Europe, his mother a popular sculptor, and his older siblings--even uncles and aunts--situated themselves in the Arts, going into music, fashion, dance, etc. Eventually, Arthur was swept onto the path as well. Arthur moved to Japan two years ago after his father received an invitation to open up a museum for his work. Yumenosaki Academy caught Arthur’s eye a few weeks before his first school year began. He witnessed a few Lives and decided to enter in for lack of anything else to do. His time as a first year was… tumultuous, to say the least. Arthur was and is particularly self-absorbed, only doing whatever he wants. In his second year, Arthur is asked by Shisuji Ukiyo, a first year, to join the newly-formed BREAK. With nothing else to do and not interested in doing solo work, Arthur agrees. For now, he continues to do exactly as he’s done in the prior year. Appearance Arthur has long blonde hair that reaches a little past his shoulders; more often than not, he has it in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face when he’s working on something. A colorful hair-tie holds his hair tight, which he changes out for something just as colorful and bright each day. He wears several hair clips to keep his hair out of his eyes, just as bright and colorful as his hair-tie; a few have symbols on them, like something you would find for children. Dried paint splotches are dotted throughout his hair from when he paints messily. His fingers are commonly tinged with graphite. In the Yumenosaki Academy winter uniform, Arthur wears the regular outfit; wide open blue blazer, white button-up, checkered pants, etc. The blazer is also covered in paint splotches and graphite marks. The button-up is rumpled at the collar and his blue necktie is loose around his neck. For shoes, Arthur wears tall brown boots a little shorter than his knees. In the Yumenosaki Academy summer uniform, Arthur wears the same thing, just without his school blazer. In place of the blazer, his white button-up is also dirtied. Relationships Hanayo Nayo ' ' A third-year Producer at Yumenosaki Academy who Arthur considers strange but fun to interact with. A member of the (mostly unused) Cat Brigade group used to locate cats around Yumenosaki and find their owners or homes capable of caring for them. While Arthur's honest personality seems to cause some friction between the two unwittingly, he and Hanayo manage to bypass any mishaps and keep up a friendly and sociable air. Fujikata Hagarashi ''' '''A fellow second-year and classmate at Yumenosaki Academy. A member of the (mostly unused) Cat Brigade group used to locate cats around Yumenosaki and find their owners or homes capable of caring for them. Initially on guard around the Vice President, Arthur gradually comes to find speaking with Fujikata to be fun, finding his personality to be quite honest and charming. He's interested in the life that Fujikata seems to have lived. While he unknowingly guessed at Fujikata and Eli's low-key relationship during their first real interaction, he keeps the secret to himself (outside of telling Iori, who also already knows), believing it is not his place to reveal others' information. Iori Otonari A second-year Producer and fellow member of the Art Club at Yumenosaki Academy. Arthur and Iori connect over sharing their art and teasing two members of the unit that Iori produces for, H01-10. Arthur believes they will have a pretty satisfying relationship. Eli Hitohanna A calm young man that Arthur knows of mostly due to Fujikata Hagarashi, Eli's boyfriend. While Arthur and Eli aren't particularly close, he knows information about the two that not many knows of and asks Eli for help if a proble pops up with Fujikata. Although the two rarely speak, Arthur plans to keep the duo's secret relationship underwraps. Yuuma Yuuto A cheerful and eccentric senpai that Arthur talks to over the school's SNS. While they haven't interacted much, Arthur finds Yuuma fun to chat and joke with. Shigeru Sato Another eccentric senpai that Arthur mostly interacts with over the school's SNS. They've come to the realization that they share an interest in art and the like, and someday they plan for a home visit at Shigeru's to examine his fascinating art collection. Hajime Akoi Arthur and Hajime have rarely spoken, but Hajime has tasked him with creating a doujin concerning Hajime and his partner, Hae Tukiyo. Finding the thought exciting, Arthur agrees, and currently is planning on its rough draft. Hatira Hitohanna TBD Trivia *Arthur's name is a reference to the famous English author George Orwell, the creator of multiple note-worthy works, but most particularly the dystopian novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. **Specifically, as Nineteen Eighty-Four expresses themes of authoritarianism and repressive regimentation, Arthur--and by proxy the fictional Orwell family--firmly believes in individualism and following one's own goals. * Arthur's sketchbook, which he keeps on his person most of the time, is filled with sketches of scenery and his schoolmates. He flips it open when he finds inspiration. * While his talent and skill is primarily in drawing, Arthur dabbled in playing piano and violin, photography, and handicrafts. * For his 17th birthday, Arthur receives loads of bad art from his schoolmates, primarily pictures of snakes and horses. Fujikata gives him a hug and sweets. Spoilers: * Reveals that he has his own personal art room in his home in the gacha story Arts & Crafts. * Back during his 1st year at school, Arthur joined Knights for a few weeks before dropping out and finding another unit. * Surprisingly, Arthur has a fear of ghosts. It's not a phobia but the thought of them sends shivers up his spine. Gallery arthur1.png arthur2.png Arthurtrans.png|Arthur's beta & first design, dressing in the Enstars! 3rd anni outfit. Category:Character Category:Idol Category:2A Category:Second Year Category:BREAK Category:Art Club Category:Active Category:Yumenosaki Category:Five Oddballs